


by your side, everything will work out.

by starpuke



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuke/pseuds/starpuke
Summary: kids kids kids. sunwoo and changmin work through everything.





	1. first mischiefs.

sunwoo twiddles his thumbs, trying really hard to ignore changmin's angry stare.

"don't swear in front of the kids, _don't swear in front of the kids_! thats the easiest rule i gave you when they were babies. if you actually listened to that rule, we wouldn't be here, sunwoo." changmin hisses to his husband.

"i didnt think–" sunwoo tries.

"i know you didn't think. thats why we're here." changmin sits back and crosses his arms.

"papa's mad at you..." sunbi whispers to sunwoo, trying to be helpful.

"yeah. yeah he is." sunwoo sighs, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"i'm not mad at you, daddy!" minseok happily tells sunwoo.

"thank you, seok." sunwoo smiles slightly.

"i can't believe they're on your side." changmin huffs. "this is ridiculous."

"my love, they're five, theyre very easily swayed by anything." sunwoo reminds. "and they're not really on my side.. i just gave them a kiss two minutes ago and they just really like kisses."

"whatever." changmin checks his watch.

sunwoo sighs, reaching over and rubbing circles into changmin's back. "we don't even know why we're here, my love, it could be anything." he whispers.

changmin relaxes a bit at sunwoo's touch, leaning into it. "i know.. it's just our first time being called to the office for them.."

"they're good kids, my love." sunwoo kisses changmin's temple.

"i know... just worried." changmin sighs.

sunwoo rubs changmin's shoulder as they sit in silence. the older lets out a small sigh as he rests his head on sunwoo's shoulder. 


	2. first excuses.

sunwoo shuts the door behind him, after turning off the light in the twins room. he lets out a tired sigh, dragging his feet down the hall.

"pokemon?" he snorts as he enters changmin and his room.

his husband sits in the middle of their bed, swaddled in blankets as he watches tv. "the twinsies left it on.. too tired to change it." changmin mumbles.

"which version is it?" sunwoo asks as he crawls into bed.

"mmm sun and moon?" changmin shrugs, leaning into sunwoo.

"ah cute..." sunwoo presses a kiss to the top of changmin's head as he gets comfortable, wrapping his arms around his husband.

"we can turn it off if you want..." changmin mumbles through a yawn. sunwoo just shakes his head, while resting his chin on changmin's shoulder. "pokemon is cool... i miss it."

"well now that we have kids, we have an excuse to watch it more." sunwoo whispers, smiling softly.

"we do have kids..." changmin mumbles happily. "and that means we have an excuse to do a lot more things."

"like what, my love?" sunwoo nuzzles closer to changmin.

"be late to things... not go to things... watch dumb movies... nap more..." changmin trails off, obviously sleepy.

"those are all true." sunwoo turns down the volume on the tv. "now about napping more... i think you need to go to bed, my love."

changmin nods slightly, slumping back into sunwoo's chest. "g'night, sunnie..." he mumbles.

"goodnight, sweetheart." sunwoo smiles, kissing changmin's temple.

**Author's Note:**

> just small domestic moments i thought of <3 happy birthday chickadee


End file.
